Por ti
by Ilove'S
Summary: Lo que se hace por amor no siempre tiene explicación. Recopilación de drabbles sobre "Kolvina", que participan en el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del Foro "Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Por ti

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

En todos mis, muy interrumpidos, años de vida inmortal jamás había presenciado tal cosa.

Brillantes ojos azulados escondidos detrás de unas largas pestañas, nariz pequeña, una bonita cara en forma de corazón. Labios generosamente rellenos para una buena mordida. Cabello suave y ondulado que invita a esconder las manos en medio de un apasionado beso, piernas moldeadas y, por supuesto, la altura de un duende.

Carácter de leona, que ruge y da pelea. Poderosa y malhumorada, escéptica y a la defensiva; pero un simple osito de peluche cuando llegas a ser de su confianza. Davina Claire es una auténtica belleza... exquisita y complicada como pocas.

Si me hubieran dicho que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza por una bruja, me habría reído tres días seguidos en su cara. Pero a la vida le encanta hacer unas buenas jugarretas, así que me golpeó fuerte en el corazón, y cual perro faldero sólo espero un poco de su amor.

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	2. Por mi

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._** **Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

Tendría que haberme alejado en el mismo instante que supe quién era, sin embargo perdoné sus mentiras y en contra de todos mis ideales acabé cayendo en sus redes como si fuera una niñita tonta y cursi.

¿Qué pueden hacer unos simples 19 años, contra una eternidad de vivencias? ¿Qué es una bruja repudiada contra un vampiro original? ¿Qué soy yo contra su familia?

¿Es miedo lo que siento? No a ellos en definitiva, pero sí al rechazo. Temor a que no acepten su elección, que nos enfrenten y separen. A que él se aleje de mí.

Él... que es tan egocéntrico, narcisista, seductor y sin escrúpulos. Es por su sonrisa descarada, que se vuelve inevitable sentirse atraída por semejante monumento de hombre.

Y es esa misma persona quien se ha robado mi atención, ganado mi respeto… el mismo que me hace preguntarme ¿quién soy yo y hasta qué punto puedo llegar por Kol Mikaelson?

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	3. Por ella

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._** **Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

Ha estado ahí para mí, hasta el final. Ha hecho más de lo que mis hermanos estuvieron dispuestos. Arriesgó su magia y su vida para estar conmigo.

Es más de lo que puedo llegar a merecer jamás.

Mi creciente necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, me dice que debo mantenerla cerca mío... pero por otro lado sé que ella no podrá ser feliz para siempre a mi lado.

Soy inmortal, no puedo atarla por el resto de sus días. Merece tener muchos hijos, sueños, esperanzas y ambiciones... alguien con quien envejecer y que la haga vivir plenamente.

Pero entonces me pregunto ¿qué tan fuerte soy, para renunciar a una persona así? Ella es todo lo que nunca soñé o busqué, y ahora que la encontré pretendo dejarla ir.

He comprendido que el amor verdadero se encuentra en la satisfacción de ver feliz a la otra persona. Por eso tengo que hacerme a un lado.

Por ella.

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	4. Siempre

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._** **Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

Con la mirada recorrió el trayecto de su mano que, con una gran lentitud, se paseó desde la punta de los dedos hasta la clavícula. Se fascinó observando como lograba erizar su piel, sonrojar sus mejillas y enloquecer su corazón.

Aquella noche la amó con pasión, y cuando se miraron a los ojos pudieron ver que nunca antes habían sido así de felices. Porque Kol podía sentirse vivo nuevamente, y Davina al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la pequeña ventana del ático, dándole un aspecto angelical a las delicadas facciones de su rostro, mientras descansaba serena.

Inevitablemente él sonrió, justo antes de besar su frente por última vez.

* * *

Aún 5 años después, Davina conserva en su bolsillo la nota que cita un simple _"Perdón. Siempre cuidaré de ti"_ por si tiene tanta suerte como para encontrarlo y tirarle aquel maldito papel a la cara.

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	5. Juntos otra vez

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._ Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

Había esperado por dos horas a que todos se marcharan, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, entró sigilosamente a la habitación de la clínica.

– Sabía que te volvería a ver algún día – habló con gran dificultad, y su voz sonaba diferente, apagada... con reproche.

– Yo te he estado observando todo este tiempo.

– Lo sé – sus labios surcados en arrugas se curvaron formando una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos resplandecían como no lo habían hecho en años – no creas que te perdonaré lo que me has hecho – Kol negó con la cabeza y acercó una silla hasta el borde de la cama.

– Nunca creí que lo hicieras, me bastaba con saber que dejé que fueras feliz.

– Pobre niño ingenuo – gruñó con amargura – ¿mis desesperados intentos por encontrarte no fueron señales suficientes para que veas lo sola que me sentía?

– Yo no era para ti Davina – dijo con voz cansina el vampiro – tu vida no podía desperdiciarse conmigo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	6. Te amo

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._ Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

– Que suerte que contaba con tu muy sabia observación ¿Qué habría sido de mí si no hubieras decidido el resto de mi maldita y mortal vida? – Davina ya no se molestaba en gritar.

– Cariño...

– Sólo no digas nada Kol – cerró con fuerza los ojos, mientras tosía y una lágrima escapaba rodando por su mejilla – escúchame esta vez – pidió. El joven asintió con la cabeza – debes de saber que por los últimos 70 años he intentado contactar contigo, porque en ningún momento he dejado de amarte... pero quiero que cargues contigo por el resto de tus condenados días inmortales, la culpa de haber vuelto mi vida una completa miseria – el corazón marchito de Kol se apretujó, y su rostro se regó en lágrimas – porque en absoluto he podido ser feliz sin ti.

– Te amo Davina Claire – el muchacho tomó la mano de la anciana, mientras el último suspiro escapaba de su boca – _"Siempre cuidaré de ti"_.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


	7. Inmortal

**Disclaimer** **: los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a L.J Smith y The CW Television Network.**

 **Aviso:** **este fic participa del Reto #2: _"Pareja favoritas"_ del Foro _"Dangerous Liaisons"._ Si este es el primer capítulo que lees de esta historia, quiero comunicarte que debes leer el primero (que se llama _"Por ti"_ ) para entender los demás (están COMPLETAMENTE unidos entre sí).**

 **Pareja:** **Kolvina (Kol & Davina)**

* * *

Kol observó a lo lejos como toda la gente abandonaba el cementerio a pasos lentos y miradas gachas, sollozando. Y esperó, otra vez, a que nadie estuviera rondando a su alrededor para despedirse por última vez.

– ¿Kol Mikaelson? – una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con Tom, quién lo miraba extrañado. Levemente asintió con la cabeza – Sabía que estabas por aquí, toma – extendió una fotografía con su mano derecha – mi madre la escondía en su mesa de luz – Kol la tomó, y el hombre sin más, dio media vuelta para emprender el regreso.

Eran ellos dos, cuando ella apenas tenía 20 años. Sonreía de esa forma que a él lo enamoraba, y el sonreía mostrando la felicidad que nunca recuperaría.

Volvería a su casa, e iba a encontrar aquella daga que tanto había odiado; al menos podría soñar con la muerte y el recuentro con el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews por favor?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _ **Besotes**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
